


Three Pieces of the Same Puzzle

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Steve liking pain, Mild Blood, Multi, Negotiations, Nipple Play, Safewords, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, There is no painplay in this but Steve is a masochist and Bucky is a sadist, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, daddy bucky barnes, eventual stuckony, mentions of somnophilia, so that something i plan to bring into the next part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Steve and Bucky both are blind to the others affection. Tony can tell they're going to need some encouragment, to get together. Honestly, they all like each other, so he doesn't see the problem.Why can't it just be easy?Then, they could all be together and happy.*can be read as a stand alone story*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Past James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961236
Comments: 40
Kudos: 75





	Three Pieces of the Same Puzzle

Steve watched Tony curiously as he approached him.

"How are you, Tony?"

Tony smirked. He knew what he really wanted to ask was why Tony was on his floor, eating breakfast with Bucky. Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Steve shrieked in surprise, but let him. No shock there. Steve rarely ever said no. When he did, he didn't really want Tony to stop. Tony pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Steve blushed, glancing at Bucky and shrinking into Tony.

"Perfect timing, darling. Me and Bucky were just about to have a little chat. Seeing as we're sexual partners and Bucky is my soon to be sexual partner, you should join us."

Steve blinked at Tony. At first he assumed Tony was joking.

"Tony, doll, are you sure about this?"

Steve looked over at Bucky as he spoke. Then back at Tony. What? He was gone for a couple of days and now they were together? What the hell? Steve loves them both, but he knew that Bucky didn't feel that way about him. As much as he loved Tony, and he did love Tony, the thought of sharing him with Bucky was too much. Knowing that Tony would get him, when Steve couldn't have him, well, it hurt.

Tony tugged Steve over to the table. He sat down obediently, but he kept his eyes down, staring at the wooden surface. What the hell is happening?

Bucky looked at Steve, concerned. He wasn't sure this was a wise decision. Tony nodded at him though. He sighed.

"Okay, well, maybe we should start with, whether or not you're okay with this, Steve?"

Steve flinched.

He shrugged his shoulders, but refused to look up at either of them. Tony frowned. Maybe this hadn't been his smartest idea. He probably should have broken it to him slower, but it is what it is.

"Stevie? Are you okay?" Bucky's tone was soft, like he was talking to someone who was about to break.

Steve glanced up at him briefly, but he couldn't hold his gaze.

No.

He wasn't okay. None of this was okay. He just came back from a mission, that wasn't particularly easy for him, to find out that the men he loved wanted eachother. Now Steve was wondering where he fit into this equation. Were they together or was it just sex? Did it really matter? Would one hurt less?

He felt like crying, but he didn't want them to think he was pathetic. Steve was very aware that Tony likes being dominated, and that he wasn't able to satisfy that desire. Which is why he never pursued anything more than sex with him. To be fair, Tony was always the one who initiated that anyways. Steve wasn't even quite sure why he did. He wasn't really surprised Tony wanted someone else. He just didn't think that when Tony started having sex with someone else, that it would be Bucky. Steve felt overwhelmed.

"Steve?" Tony whispered.

Steve sighed. He couldn't ruin this for them. As much as he hated it, he wouldn't be selfish. He looked up at Tony. He didn't think he could face Bucky. He was sure he'd break down and cry if he did.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just caught off guard, that's all. It's a lot to take in."

Tony nodded in understanding.

"I know. I shouldn't have just dropped it all on you like this, but we're all here now, so let's continue."

Steve grimaced, but nodded.

"You know how Bucky has a daddy kink?" 

Steve nodded, glancing at Bucky again. He looked away when he saw Bucky studying him. He definitely wanted to cry.

"Well, he's gonna be my daddy now."

Steve's heart ached. Why? Why was this happening?

"Oh." Was all Steve could manage.

He felt so broken. He just wanted this to be over with. He was already tired. Now, he felt emotionally drained too.

"Are you sure your okay?" Tony asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I need to get some rest. It was a rough mission."

Tony nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Do you want me to join you?"

"Uh, no. Thanks though. It's early, I'm sure you've only just gotten up." Steve mumbled.

Steve thought it was an odd request, but he didn't voice it. Tony didn't usually sleep with Steve. Sure, on occasion he would come find him after a nightmare and sneak into his bed. But they didn't ever start out in bed together. Not unless they'd just had sex.

Steve felt like shit as he dropped down on his bed. Tears leaked out and he rubbed furiously at them. This was all so stupid. He was stupid for being upset. He was upset though. He was very upset. He curled in on himself and cried, until he finally passed out.

* * *

"I think I fucked that up." Tony admitted.

Bucky rolled his eyes. He didn't disagree.

"No? You don't say?" Bucky said, his sarcasm thick.

Tony laughed.

"It's okay. He'll come around. He really likes you. I think he'll be eager to join us."

Bucky did disagree with that. He just hummed, not really agreeing, but not outwardly disagreeing either.

"Should we continue this then."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Bucky snorted at his response.

"We can always readjust things as we go along, but do you have any boundaries, that you want to set now?"

Tony shrugged.

"You said you want to be dominated, but you don't like pain. What does that look like for you?" Bucky continued, when Tony remained silent.

Tony raised a brow and smirked.

"Being tied up and told what to do. Being manhandled. Having the control taken away from me. I'm just not really a huge fan of being hurt too much. I'd rather it be pleasurable than painful. I like to feel good."

Bucky nodded in understanding. 

"Do you like deepthroating?"

Tony grinned and winked at him.

"Yes. I like to choke on it. I just don't want to be flogged or belted. Or like have wax dripped on me. Or anything like that. I don't like painal. I want it to feel good. So like use lots of lube."

Bucky smirked.

Then, he furrowed his brows, a slight frown on his features. He was pretty sure Steve didn't mind being fucked raw. Bucky could remember him begging for Bucky to make him bleed. Bucky shifted his pants. His dick hard. There was a wet spot on the front of his sweats, from leaking so much. He cleared his throat.

"Got it. Pleasure over pain."

Tony looked away, feeling uncertain.

"Are you okay with that? I know you like it rough. I don't mind it kinda rough, but like not too rough."

Bucky frowned at him and stood up. He crouched down next to his chair and grabbed his fidgeting hands, holding them in his.

"Hey, look at me. Don't ask for what you think I want. I want to know what you want. I want you, Tony. Anything that me and Steve may have done, doesn't effect you. Even if I do like pain, that doesn't mean I want to hurt someone who isn't interested in that. I need to know what you like, so I can give it you. I can be gentle with you, baby. I promise."

Tony blushed, but nodded.

"Okay." He mumbled.

God, Bucky made him feel so soft and weak.

"Okay, good."

"I don't always need it so gentle though." He added as an after thought.

Bucky chuckled.

"Okay, doll. You just tell me what you need, and I'll give it to you."

Tony grinned and leaned down to kiss him. He melted into Bucky, dropping off the chair and falling into his lap. Bucky stood up, and held the boy in his arms. He rubbed circles on his back for a moment, just holding him close.

"You're doing so good, doll. Talking to Daddy, telling him what you need. You're such a good boy. My beautiful boy."

Tony buried his head in his neck, nuzzling, his nose tracing up and down, from his ear down to where his shoulder met his neck.

"Should we discuss a safe word now, baby? I think that's important to establish before anything happens."

Tony hummed. His tongue darted out to lick at Bucky's skin. His teeth grazed his skin, before he nipped at it. His tongue lapping at the skin to soothe the sting. Bucky's grip on his thighs tightened. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment. He felt the desire to pin Tony down and use him, until he came deep inside of his ass, or maybe down his throat. Bucky took a deep breath, trying to tame the beast inside of him, that was desperate to escape.

"Safewords, Tony." Bucky prompted.

Tony huffed, but pulled back, from where he was teasing Bucky's neck.

"No means no. Stop means stop. Hold on means hold on. If I say no and then I decide to keep going, that's on me, but I want you to always check in, if I express that I don't want something."

Bucky kissed him, and Tony moaned into his mouth. Bucky licked his bottom lip, but Tony pulled back, a teasing smirk on his lips. Bucky snorted, gave him one more peck, but didn't push him.

"Fair enough, doll."

Bucky's thoughts wondered back to how he'd wanted to fuck Tony's mouth while he slept.

"And how do you feel about being used in your sleep?"

Tony raised a brow.

"Somnophilia?"

Bucky had never heard that term before, but he nodded.

"If that's what being touched in your sleep is called."

Tony shrugged.

"As long as it doesn't hurt."

Bucky studied him for a moment. He seemed casual enough about it.

"Are you sure?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Daddy." He sassed.

Bucky swatted his thigh and Tony yelped, pouting.

"How do you feel about that, baby? Do you like being smacked?"

Tony blushed slightly, but he grinned, devilishly.

"As long as it's not too hard, I'm all for spanking."

Bucky groaned at that. Lord, he loved this boy. The thought made him freeze for a moment. Did he really love Tony? He felt like it should be too soon to feel that strongly. He did think he loved him though. Honestly, that baffled Bucky. Everything about this seemed so sudden. Intense. That was the word Bucky would use to describe their fast paced relationship.

At least Bucky was being responsible about it. Instead of just bending Tony over and fucking him the moment he first got in his bed. Or the next morning. Or when Tony crawled into bed naked. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so rushed, afterall. Bucky thought he was actually exhibiting a fair amount of self control. 

He brought the boy over to the couch and let him snuggle up in his lap. Tony's head rested back against his chest. Tony felt safe as Bucky's arms encircled his waist and he allowed his weight to fully lean back. He trusted Bucky, in a way that Tony wasn't used to. He didn't easily deal out trust. He did trust this man though. His daddy.

The thought made Tony blush and grin. Bucky noticed and smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

He had never so easily given up control before. Now, he wanted nothing more than to just give Bucky everything. To fall and know with certainty, Bucky would catch him. It was a foreign feeling to Tony.

God, he loved it.

* * *

Steve felt even worse when he woke up to find Tony curled up on Bucky's lap. The two of them were watching a show. Tony was distracted by the show, but Bucky looked up at Steve. Steve squirmed under his gaze.

"You wanna watch with us, Stevie?"

Steve wanted to just say no, but Bucky and Tony were his bestfriend's. Tony had become his bestfriend after a rather rough start to their friendship. Well, really it had been more of a rivalry at first. With Bucky back, he still considered Tony to be his bestfriend. Who ever said you could only have one bestfriend lied. Just like who ever said you could only love one person at a time. Steve blushed at the thought.

"Yeah, sure, Buck."

He purposely sat on the otherside of the couch, putting space between himself and the cuddling couple. Were they a couple? They certainly looked like one. Steve tried to ignore the jealousy that shot through him. He thought of snuggling up to Bucky when he was younger and the way he'd gotten used to Tony being all touchy feely with him. He wondered if that would end now. Tony hadn't said he stopped wanting to have sex with Steve, but maybe he wouldn't need to cuddle with him anymore. Now that he had Bucky to cuddle with.

Tony glanced up at Steve, blinking in surprise, like he was only just seeing him there. Like he'd been so caught up in the show and Bucky, that he hadn't even noticed. Steve tried to be reasonable, though his emotions were all over the place. Tony wasn't neccesarily the most observant person. If he was focused on something, he tended to completely lose awareness of the world around him. The negative voice in his head spoke up. If Tony shifts his focus to Bucky, he'll forget all about Steve.

Steve squeaked, when Tony practically lunged at him. Bucky's arm around his waist, kept Tony from falling off of the couch, but didn't restrict him from reaching Steve. Bucky released him completely, when he was certain that he was stable. Tony took the opportunity, to latch on to Steve. He wasn't in his lap, but his arms did circle his waist and his head laid on his shoulder. Steve couldn't help but smile. Maybe things wouldn't change all too much.

Tony shifted after a bit, his head falling into Steve's lap, and his feet in Bucky's as he sprawled across the length of the couch. Bucky started rubbing his feet. Steve squirmed, when Tony groaned at the feeling. He knew Tony noticed, because he smirked up at him. Steve had a feeling that Tony was intentionally being extra vocal after that, just to make Steve squirm.

They ate lunch at some point, and ended up back on the couch. Steve sketched on his drawing pad, while Tony answered emails on his Stark pad. Bucky retreated to the gym. When he returned he was sweaty and his shoulder length hair was sticking to him. Bucky ran a hand through it, grimacing. Steve watched, but looked away quickly, blushing, when Tony smirked knowingly at him.

Steve blushed harder, when he looked down and realized he was sketching Tony, curled up in Bucky's lap. He snapped the pad of paper shut, and headed down to the gym. He hoped that swinging at the punching bag would prove to be an ample distraction.

* * *

Tony had spent the last half an hour coming onto Bucky. He kissed and licked at his neck, nibbled on his ear, pulled him in for heated kisses, yet the man seemed reluctant to take things further. Tony huffed in frustration, when Bucky broke away from the kiss to glance anxiously at the door again.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Tony asked, irritated.

Bucky scowled at him.

"No. Why?"

"Then why do you keep staring at the door? I'm seriously starting to doubt my seduction abilities right now. That's not something I've ever struggled with before."

Bucky rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips. Tony groaned when he pulled back just as quickly. He pouted and Bucky smiled softly at him.

"Don't pout, doll. Daddy's just distracted, that's all."

"Why?" Tony whined.

"Because I know you're trying to seduce me and I don't want Steve to walk in on us. It's one thing to be making out, and another thing for him to come in, while I'm pounding into your pretty little ass."

Tony huffed.

"Fine. Let's go to my floor then."

Bucky raised a brow in amusement.

"Are you asking or telling?"

Tony tilted his head in mock thought.

"Telling."

Bucky narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Do you want to amend that?"

"No. Come on." Tony whined, tugging at Bucky's hand.

Bucky rolled his eyes, but indulged the spoiled boy by following him. Tony tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator rose up to the penthouse. It didn't take long, but Tony was still annoyed. He was so ready to be with Bucky. He needed his daddy inside of him.

Tony started stripping off his clothes as soon as they stepped out of the elevator. Bucky chuckled in amusement and pulled his own shirt off. Tony was about to slip off his briefs, but Bucky caught his wrists and stopped him.

"Eager, aren't we, baby?"

"Yes. I want you. I need you, Daddy."

Bucky kept his wrists trapped, backing him up against the wall and pinning his wrists above his head. Tony moaned and thrusted his hips forward. His hard on brushed against Bucky's. Bucky kissed down his neck and sucked until a hickey formed on his skin. He kissed down further, nipping at his collar bone, before continuing down to his smooth chest.

Bucky's tongue twirled around one of his nipples, his teeth just grazing the hard bud.

"D-daddy." Tony moaned, his back arching and pushing his chest closer to Bucky.

Bucky sucked and licked. He pulled Tony's wrists together, to trap them in one of his large hands. Using his free hand to toy with his other nipple, as his mouth teased the first one. Tony squirmed and whined under him, begging for more. Bucky's fingers pinched and twisted his hard bead. Both nipples were red and puffy by the time he pulled away. Tony was trying to escape the sensation. It was overwhelming. It'd been a long time since he'd been played with like this. Longer than he'd care to admit.

"Daddy, please." He whined.

Bucky silenced him with a searing kiss. His tongue diving into the boys mouth. Their tongues rubbed together and their teeth clashed. Bucky pressed into him, his weight leaning against Tony. Enough for him to feel Bucky, without it crushing him. Tony wasn't weak or scrawny by any means, but Bucky was a super soldier. If he didn't hold back, and watch himself, he could seriously hurt the boy.

Tony circled his hips, teasingly, grinding their crotches together. Bucky groaned and nipped at his jaw.

"God, you're perfect, doll. Fuck, Tony. You're so beautiful."

Tony swallowed down the overwhelming feeling that accompanied those words. It was almost too much. He wasn't used to being praised or told that he was perfect or beautiful. It scared him. Not because he hated it, but because he loved it.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he tried to hold them back. He bit at his lip, to keep it from quivering. Bucky stopped. His eyes searched Tony's face, concern etched on his features as he took in the boy's appearance. Bucky cupped his cheek, and Tony leaned into the touch.

"What's wrong, baby? Tell Daddy why you're crying."

"It's too much." Tony said, his voice breaking.

The emotions inside of him, were too much. He loved it, but he hated it too. It was so foreign. Putting all of his trust in someone and having them say such nice things to him. He'd trusted before, not many times and never so this easily, but he'd always regretted it when he was hurt. This was different, harder in a way. The gentle touches and soft words, made him feel so vulnerable.

Sex. He could handle. Fastpaced, lust filled, rushed sex. All about getting off, with a serious lack of emotions or attachment. This was something new entirely.

"Oh, sweetheart. Come here."

Bucky released his wrists and scooped him up. Tony clung to him, crying into his neck. Bucky brought him to his bed and laid down, cuddling Tony close. Tony felt safe and secure in Bucky's arms, with the covers pulled up over him. He snuggled closer, sniffling as he rubbed his cheek against Bucky's solid chest.

Bucky was concerned and desperately wanted to know what had gone wrong. What he did to upset his little boy. He waited though, it wasn't time to question him. Bucky held him, petting his hair and murmuring soothing words, until Tony had calmed down. Once the boy was settled, Bucky decided it was safe to bring it up. Bucky's hand paused it's movement.

"Baby, can you talk to me?" He asked, drawing the boys attention to him.

Tony peered up at him through his eyelashes. He was pouting, but nodded.

"Can you tell Daddy what happened?"

Tony hid his face, mumbling into Bucky's shirt.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He said, his words muffled.

Bucky sighed, petting his hair again.

"I know, love, I know. We need to talk about this though. I need you to tell me what I did, so I know what not to do next time. I don't want to upset you, babydoll. I have a feeling that you're not into crying, hm?"

Tony shook his head. He lifted his head, and smirked. It was a little wobbly, but Bucky didn't point that out.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of dacryphilia." Tony said.

His face became serious though. Tony thought about Steve and how he did like to cry. He felt uncertainty creeping in.

"It's okay, if you like that." He rushed out.

Bucky frowned at him.

"Why do you do that, doll? It's like you're backtracking. Baby, when you tell me what you want or you don't want, it's not about what I like. I don't want you to tell me what you think I want to here." Bucky's words were soft, but still firm.

Tony swallowed and looked down. He did that, because he was worried that Bucky wouldn't want him. Tony knew things, that Bucky probably didn't even know, because his memories were all messed up. Tony knew that Bucky had liked it when Steve cried, just like he knew Steve liked to cry. It made Steve feel like he could please, even when it was a lot. Even when he felt like it was too much.

Tony didn't want that though. He really didn't. He didn't think he want to be pushed past his limits. Taking him up the edge was about as far as he wanted to go. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want it to hurt. That wasn't him being judgemental or anything. He didn't think it was wrong for Steve to want that. It just wasn't what Tony wanted. It was hard to not compare himself to Steve though. Even if he knew Bucky didn't really remember it all.

"Talk to me, please, doll." Bucky pleaded.

Tony blinked back more tears.

"I know things that you did with Steve. It's hard to not worry that you won't want me, if I'm not like that." He admitted.

Shit. Bucky didn't realize how much Tony was doubting himself. How much he was still comparing himself to Steve.

"Baby, I don't need you to be like Steve. I like you, because I like you. You're not just a replacement. I'm not settling for you, because I can't have Steve. You're two entirely different people. I don't need to treat you like a girl or hurt you. I think I did those things with Steve, because he liked it. I'm not saying I didn't like, because I really think I did. I don't remember it all that well, but from what I do remember, he always reacted to those things. He wanted that. He needed it. I just want to give you what you need, doll. I wouldn't have hurt Steve, if he didn't want me to. I want to believe that about the person I was then. I damn well know that about the person I am now. I won't hurt you Tony, because I know you don't want that."

Tony felt overwhelmed again. Bucky was so sweet and gentle and perfect. It felt like too much again. Noone had ever cared about what Tony wanted before. They just did what they wanted and Tony either put up with it, or walked the fuck away. He started to cry again. Bucky looked on the verge of panicking, he was so anxious about Tony being upset. It only made him cry harder, because Bucky cares so much. It was hard, when Tony wasn't used to having that.

"Baby, please. Tell me what's wrong. I'm so sorry, Tony. I'm not sure where I'm going wrong here."

Tony shook his head. He pushed himself up and rubbed at his eyes.

"You're not. You're perfect. Everything you're sayng is perfect." Tony managed to get out, his voice thick with emotion.

Bucky sat up too. He looked like he wanted to reach for Tony, but he held back. That made Tony pout. He didn't want Bucky to be reluctant to touch him.

"I'm trying to understand. I really am, but I don't. If it's not my words, then is it my touch?"

Tony whimpered. He didn't really want to admit that he craved Bucky's affection and praise so much, that it hurt. That he was used to being treated badly, that Bucky being gentle was too much. That he was scared, because he loved it too much.

Tony reached out for him, and Bucky looked hesitant, but pulled Tony into his arms. He had to say it though.

"It's not you. Everything you've done, I want. It's me. I'm just a mess. I'm scared, because I want it, and it's hard. I've never had this before. Noones ever cared about me. I've never cared so much about what someone thinks of me. It's just a lot."

"Oh, baby. You're overwhelmed, because you love it. Is that it?"

Tony nodded and was embarrassed that he started to sob, yet again. Bucky held him close and pressed a kiss to his head.

"Shh, it's okay, doll. Daddy's here. I know it's scary. Trusting, loving, wanting something so badly. It's hard and scary and sometimes it hurts. That's okay. I'll be here, even when it's so hard and scary, that it hurts."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

It didn't take long for Steve's mood to sour. Any hope that things wouldn't change, vanished. Tony clung to Bucky more often than not, and called him Daddy, frequently. Everytime, it rubbed Steve the wrong way. Tony getting to have Bucky, his Bucky, was already bad enough, but Tony got to have his daddy, too. Steve knew that wasn't entirely fair. Bucky wasn't his daddy. They fooled around for a few short days during a snow storm, over seventy years ago. That didn't mean anything. At least, it hadn't meant anything to Bucky.

Still, Steve felt bitter. He didn't like seeing them together, because he couldn't have that. He wanted them both. Not just to have sex with Tony, which hadn't actually happened much since he'd gotten back. He tried not to feel bitter about that, as he took cold showers to cool down or jerked off alone.

He hated it. He never was a fan of cumming. It was messy and gross and he didn't have a daddy to tell him to clean up the mess he made. But cumming for Tony was rewarding, because he was being good. He was pleasing Tony and was always praised for it. Doing it on his own was like torture without any reward at the end to chase away his self-loathing. Sure, it felt good, but afterwards he felt miserable. Steve hated it so much. He only did it once, before he decided to just take cold showers. It wasn't that great either, but it was better than the mindfuck he experienced from masturbating.

Steve was trying hard to not glare at them, as Bucky literally fed Tony bites of food. It was disgustingly domestic. Steve only hated it, because he wanted it. He was jealous and being petty, and he knew it. It was still hard for him to watch. Tony in Bucky's lap, as Bucky pushed pieces of fruit passed his lips. Steve was fuming. It really shouldn't bother him this much, but it did. It bothered him to no end and he eventually just got up and left. He couldn't stand the sight. He wanted that so badly, but he couldn't have that.

Bucky hadn't done anything to make Steve feel like he was even remotely interested in him sexually. Not to mention, Steve still had old wounds from his past experiences with Bucky. What they'd had together was great, but the memories were tainted by the aftermath. When Bucky had pretended it never happened and Steve was just expected to go along with it. To suffer through double dates with him and listen to Bucky talk about his latest conquest. Having Bucky back only made those bitter feelings stronger. Seeing him with Tony, made Steve's jealousy flare up like no other.

He didn't know what to do about it. He was at a loss for how to make this better. He'd pretty much resigned to the fact that he'd just have to suffer through it for the rest of his miserable life. He tried to distance himself from them, but it was hard. Steve wanted to be around them, even though it hurt. Tony also seemed to become pushier the more Steve pulled away.

It irritated Steve that he didn't seem to be attaching himself to Steve, as much as he was pushing him and Bucky together.

He tried to make it clear that he wasn't interested in that, but Tony was being stubborn about it. Trying to orchestrate things, so they ended up next to eachother. Tony was always the more dominant one when he was with Steve, so he had taken to ordering Steve into situations that put him near Bucky.

The other night Tony had made Steve lean back against Bucky as Tony blew him. Steve was desperate to be touched and had barely resisted, when Tony suggested he come play with them. Well, he resisted a little, but he gave in, when Tony kissed and fondled him.

It had been torture.

Bucky didn't complain about it, but he didn't seem thrilled with the arrangement. Steve was sure he only agreed to it to make Tony happy. Steve loved being pressed up against Bucky's solid chest as he received pleasure, but he'd hated it too. He hated that Bucky hadn't really touched him. His hands didn't roam Steve, his fingers didn't play with his nipples. It was more like he was enduring it for Tony's sake. Steve had hated that.

He had sobbed, writhing against Bucky. Bucky's hard on pressing against his back. He'd struggled to not scream Bucky's name when he came. Bucky's hands had tangled in Tony's hair. Controlling his movements and pushing him further down, until he was gagging on Steve's dick. Afterwards, when Steve wanted nothing more than to snuggle with them both and have his daddy soothe and praise him, he'd walked away. He'd felt so ashamed of himself. It was all he could do to hold back his tears, until he was safely in his room.

* * *

It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. Steve could tell that Tony was trying to push him and Bucky together, and as much as he wanted to give in, he couldn't. Tony didn't understand how much it had hurt for Steve to have Bucky for a few days and then have him pretend like it'd never even happened. For years they went on, pretending that they'd never been more than bestfriends. Steve knew that to Bucky, it didn't mean anything, but it did to him. To Steve, the moments they'd shared together, meant everything.

Now he had to watch the two loves of his life together. He was so close, yet so far away, and it hurt. God, did it hurt.

"Please, Steve!" Tony whined.

"Tony. Stop it. He said no, now let him be." Bucky snapped, pulling Tony back.

Steve felt like crying. Bucky didn't want him to join them. Tony was begging him to. It was all just too much. He hated it. Every moment. It was awful.

Tony glared at Bucky and tugged away from him. Bucky looked annoyed. Steve just wanted to curl in on himself and disappear. Tony looked Steve in the eye, daring him to defy him. Then, his eyes softened. His hand cupped Steve's cheek and he pressed his lips softly to Steve's. Bucky watched them, his heart racing in his chest and his dick jerking to life. Steve moaned into Tony's mouth and the smaller man pulled away.

"Be a good girl and go lay down. You're going sleep in our bed tonight."

Tears welled up in his eyes. When one rolled down his cheek, Tony just wiped it away. Bucky wanted to reach out and comfort Steve. To hold his little girl in his arms and to promise to never let go, but he couldn't. Steve wasn't his. He knew Steve wasn't happy about the arraignment. Steve didn't want Bucky to be with Tony and Bucky just couldn't bring himself to tell Tony that they should stop. He was pissed off that the boy kept trying to force Steve into this, when Steve clearly wanted nothing to do with Bucky.

Bucky was frustrated as Steve obediently laid down. He was sobbing and Bucky felt helpless.

"This is not working, Tony. Look at him. He's crying. He doesn't want to be here."

"Yes, he does. Just trust me. He wants this." Tony insisted.

Bucky groaned in frustration.

Steve sobbed harder. Bucky was frustrated, because Steve was there. He didn't want Steve in his bed. He just wanted Tony and Steve was getting in the way. Steve felt useless. He really wished Tony would just let him go back to his room. He didn't bother asking again, he knew the answer would be no.

"You sleep in the middle." Tony told Bucky.

Bucky's jaw tightened. What the hell sort of game was Tony playing at? Could he not see that Steve didn't want anything to do with him?

"I'm not asking, Bucky."

Bucky glared at him.

"Last time I checked, little boys didn't get to boss their daddies around." Bucky snapped.

Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Last time I checked, little girls needed their daddies to hold them when their upset." Tony snapped back.

Bucky sucked in a breath. That was a low blow.

"He doesn't want this." Bucky said again, this time he was practically begging.

"Yes, he does. He needs you."

Bucky sighed and crawled into the bed. Steve flinched away from him. He knew Bucky was angry that he was here. He knew he was just a burden, getting in the way of Bucky's relationship with Tony. He whimpered. He didn't understand why Bucky didn't just put his foot down and tell Tony no. That he didn't want Steve here.

"I'm sorry, Stevie. Are you okay, doll?"

Steve just sobbed. He tried to make it stop. It wouldn't though. So, he buried his face into the pillow, so it would muffle the sound of his obnoxious cries.

Tony sighed. They were both so frustrating. Why wouldn't they both just admit they wanted this. Then, they could all be happy together. He climbed into bed and snuggled up into Bucky's side. Bucky wrapped his arm around him, but Tony knew his attention was on the distraught man next to him.

"Steve, just cuddle with Bucky. He's your bestfriend. You guys don't have to be together to cuddle." Tony reasoned. 

Steve's sobs petered off into sniffles. Tony was right. He could cuddle with Bucky. That was an acceptable friend thing to do. Maybe Bucky would be okay with that. It would hurt, since Steve knew Bucky didn't love him, but maybe it would hurt less then what he was already suffering through. He couldn't imagine it would hurt more.

"C-can I, Buck?" He whispered, uncertainly.

He peeked up at Bucky and the brunet seemed relieved that he'd calmed down. Steve figured it was because he was being loud and annoying.

"Of course, you can, Stevie. You don't ever have to ask. I'll always wanna cuddle with you."

It hurt Steve to hear that. It hurt, because he wanted it so badly. He wanted so much more too.

"Please, don't say that, Buck." Steve whispered.

He felt so broken. Lost and afraid. So terribly uncertain. Bucky felt just as awful and just as lost. He was so confused. He really didn't understand why this was happening. He remembered being with Steve, but now Steve didn't want anything to do with him and it was all so terribly confusing.

"Stevie? I'm sorry."

"Please. Don't. It's too much. I can't take it. Do you even know what you're apologizing for?"

"For everything."

"God, you don't even remember everything, Bucky. You don't even remember, and I hate it, okay. I hate this. I hate being here and feeling this way."

Steve had reached his breaking point and finally snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. Using Bucky's amnesia against him was a low blow, but he didn't care at the moment. He was hurt and angry. He just wanted this to end.

"Steve. Just cuddle with Bucky and everything will be fine."

"No. Shut up, Tony. You don't know what you're talking about. Neither of you know anything. Just leave me alone." Steve yelled.

He was up and out of the bed, heading for the door, when Tony called out

"Where are you going? Come back!"

"No. You can't boss me around in life, Tony. In bed, sure, fine, whatever, but this is my life. Stay out of it."

Tony groaned. He was very aware that he was fucking this all up. It was frustrating for him, being able to see that they wanted each other, when they both seemed completely oblivious to the others affection and denied it when Tony pointed it out. Why couldn't things just be easy?

* * *

"Steve, stop. Just listen to me, for one second. Please."

Steve glared at Tony.

"Whatever you're trying to do, I'm not interested, Tony. I don't want to be with Bucky, okay? Just leave it be."

Tony groaned in frustration. He knew that wasn't the whole truth, but he was also aware that he'd made a mess of things by trying to just force them to be together.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just don't understand. You love Bucky. You've told me that, Steve."

Steve opened his mouth to protest, then snapped it shut, gritting his teeth together. He wanted to deny it, but Tony wasn't wrong.

"So, what? Maybe it's not about that. I have feelings, Tony. I don't appreciate you ignoring them for your _daddy_." Steve sneered, the word sounding like a curse on his lips.

Tony flinched.

"Is that what this is about? Are you unhappy that I call him Daddy? That we play like that, when that was something you two did together?"

Steve grimaced. He didn't want to think about that. Those memories. It was too much. Steve had loved it so much, being with Bucky. Those few short days that had felt like a dream come true. The harsh reality that followed was hard for Steve to just get over. He blinked away tears, staring up at the ceiling.

"Please, stop, Tony. I can't do this." Steve pleaded, his voice small.

"I want to understand. I want to know why you don't want this. I want to know what's holding you back."

"It hurts. This hurts. It hurt back then, and it still hurts, Tony. I would have done anything to get Bucky back, and I don't regret that he's here. I just- God, it's difficult, Tony. He threw me away like I meant nothing. It was easy to sugar coat it when I thought he was dead. Having him here, and seeing him with you. Hearing you call him Daddy. It brings up a lot of raw emotions for me. That wound that I thought had closed over, has been ripped open again. It hurts."

Tony pulled him in for a hug.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. Would it change things if he loved you back?"

Steve shook his head. Tony had told him this before, but he refused to listen. Whatever Tony saw that made him think that, he was misreading. Steve didn't doubt that Bucky loved him, as his bestfriend. He didn't want Steve though.

"He doesn't, Tony. Not like that. He tolerates having me there, because it makes you happy, but he doesn't want me like that. I'm just getting in the way." Steve tried to explain.

Tony frowned and pulled back.

"No. You're not." He insisted.

"Yes, I am. Maybe it'd be better, if we don't do this anymore. I know you don't need me, now that you have Bucky. I'm happy for you. It's just gonna take me sometime to get used to this, that's all."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I don't think you not being there will make anything better. I want you there, Steve. I know we aren't the most compatible on our own, but having Bucky there to play this role for us. It's perfect. Don't you see that. He could be your daddy too, Steve."

Steve whimpered. He wanted that so badly. He just didn't believe that Bucky really wanted that.

"He doesn't-"

"You're wrong. He does. You're beautiful and perfect and he wants you, Steve. You're a fool for not seeing that. You both are. He doesn't touch you, because he doesn't think you want that. He's terrified that this has ruined your friendship. Bucky just wants you to be happy. I promise that."

It was too good to be true. There was no way that Bucky really wanted him.

"Will you just try to talk to him? Try to be closer to him? I promise that anything you give, he'll give back two times over. He wants to touch you. Just give him a reason to believe you want that too."

"What if you're wrong? It will kill me, Tony."

Tony smirked, and kissed him.

"That's because you want it so badly. It's a risk you're just going to have to take. You trust me, right?"

Steve sighed and nodded.

"Okay, good. Then do this. You won't be disappointed."

"Okay, maybe. Do you promise to let me decide though. If I choose not to do this, will you stop trying to force it?"

Tony rolled his eyes, but sighed.

"Fine." He agreed, reluctantly.

Steve's lips twitched into a smile.

"Thank you, Tony."

* * *

Tony grinned when Steve came over to sit with them on the couch that evening.

"Hey, Tony."

"Thank God. I thought you'd never come."

Steve rolled his eyes, but blushed. He glanced at Bucky, who was watching him, looking concerned.

"Hey, Buck." 

Steve shifted nervously as Bucky assessed him.

"Are you okay, Stevie? I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have let Tony push you into that. I should have put my foot down a long time ago."

The only reason Bucky hadn't, is because he did want Steve. He wanted Steve to want him. A part of him had just been hoping that Steve would change his mind. That he'd want him.

Steve looked down at his feet and swallowed. Bucky had told him he didn't need to ask to cuddle. He said that he'd always want to. It was time to test that.

Steve steeled himself for the rejection he was sure would come. He had to just trust that Tony knew what he was talking about. That Bucky hadnt lied to him, like he had all those years ago. He looked at Tony, and the man must have read his intentions, because he scooted over, a huge grin on his face.

Steve dropped down in the empty space that now existed between them. Bucky looked surprised, but Steve didn't say anything, he just leaned into him. They were bestfriends. This should be okay, even if Bucky doesn't like him like Tony thinks he does, right?

Bucky was relieved to have Steve next to him. He didn't want to scare him away, but he couldn't help but wrap his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm glad to have you back, Stevie." Bucky muttered.

They'd been so distant. Bucky had been sure that their friendship was fucked. So, having Steve in his arms again, damn, did it feel good.

"Glad to be back, Buck."

Bucky laughed, grinning just as wide as Tony was. He felt so happy, it was hard to contain. He pressed a kiss to Steve's temple and squeezed his shoulder.

"I missed ya. I missed us." He admitted.

Steve smiled, and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Me too, Buck."

* * *

The three of them were snuggled up in bed together. Tony was in the middle cuddled between the two men. Now that they weren't pushing eachother away, he didn't feel the need to push them together. Tony was more than happy to curl up between them. Well, that was until he started to feel horny. You can't really blame him, when he had both of their strong muscular bodies pressed up against him. He also hadn't really had sex in a while, at least he hadn't been fucked in an embarrassingly long time. Sure, Bucky had played with his nipples that one time, and they'd made out a lot, but that was it. He had also fooled around with Steve a couple of times, but he definitely wasn't getting fucked. He did encourage Steve to use toys, like really encouraged it, but Tony didn't do it much himself. Not anymore. Which, yes, was definitely hypocritical of him.

Before Steve left, they'd fool around together too. When they were together it usually meant Tony bossing Steve around. Yeah, he got blowjobs, and Steve was really obedient. Willing to give Tony whatever he asked for, but Tony didn't feel comfortable asking Steve to fuck him. Not when he knew Steve didn't really want that. Tony didn't fuck him either, though he did introduce him to fucking machines. In his defense, Steve was insatiable. No matter how many times Tony blew him or jerked him off, he always seemed to want more.

The point was, that Tony really wanted to be played with. He wanted to feel used and dominated. He also wanted that for Steve. Now, that they were all getting along, maybe it was time to encourage them to do more. If there was one thing Tony knew he was good at, it was seducing someone. Well, that and engineering. He was damn good at inventing things.

Tony squirmed.

He was spooning Steve, and Bucky was spooning him. Tony wriggled his ass against Bucky's crotch. He pouted when large hands stilled his hips.

"Stop it, Tony. Not now." Bucky muttered into his ear.

Tony knew he was trying not to disturb Steve. Tony changed tactics and rubbed against Steve instead. Steve whimpered. Bucky's hands squeezed Tony's hips, stilling him again.

"Tony." He warned.

The thing was, Tony wasn't that obedient. Well, he did like to be dominated, but he had every intention of putting up a fight first. Bucky made him feel soft, but that didn't completely melt away his stubborn side. Tony ghosted his lips over Steve's ear.

"Steve?"

"What?" He muttered.

"Do you wanna be a good girl and play with me and Bucky?"

Steve's breath caught in his throat.

"T-Tony?" 

"I don't want to play Dom right now, but I'll let you play with my daddy, if you promise to be good."

Bucky was tense behind Tony. His grip on his hips a little too tight. He was listening so intently. Bucky wanted Steve to say yes. He really did.

"O-okay. I'll be good." Steve all but breathed out.

"You're such a good girl. So beautiful. Now be good and listen to Bucky."

Steve whimpered and nodded.

Tony squirmed out of Bucky's grip and turned to face him.

"Me and Steve wanna play, Daddy."

Bucky's breath hitched. Shit. This was either going to be the best thing ever or the worst. Bucky wasn't sure it was worth the risk. What if Steve didn't really want this?

"Tony." He groaned.

"Daddy!" Tony whined back.

Bucky rolled his eyes, but kissed him. Steve was sitting up now, fidgeting nervously. Bucky glanced down at Tony. The boy was definitely way to used to getting his way. He also seemed to think he had the right to boss Steve around. Bucky was ready to put him in his place, and make it clear, that the only one giving orders around here, would be Daddy. If he wanted to boss Steve around, he was gonna need to get permission first.

"Go sit up by the headboard, doll. Don't move and don't touch yourself. Just wait and watch."

Tony scowled.

"No fair. Why do I have to watch?"

"I'm not asking, Tony. Go. Now."

The boy huffed, looking offended, but reluctantly scooted until he was leaning against the headboard. Steve was watching curiously. Bucky caught his eye and winked at him. Steve blushed and looked away. Bucky climbed on top of Tony, trapping him beneath his body and kissed him senseless. He didn't stop, until Tony was moaning and panting under him. His hips rocking and his nails clawing at Bucky's biceps.

"Good boy, baby. Now stay put for Daddy."

Tony scowled again. His arms crossed over his chest in a silent show of protest, as Bucky climbed off of the bed. He walked around the bed, and kneeled, so he was below Steve. The blond was clearly nervous, but gave Bucky a confused look.

"What are you doing, Buck?"

"Steve, I want you to be honest with me. Do you want this?"

Steve blushed and nodded.

"Yes, please." He whispered.

Bucky searched his eyes, trying to determine if he really meant it. He heard the echo of a Steve from the past, begging him for more. Begging Bucky to hurt him. Bucky felt compelled to reach out and touch him. He let his hand cup his cheek, and stroked the flushed skin tenderly.

"Tell me what you want, then, doll."

Steve squirmed, his cheeks heating even more.

"Whatever you want, Buck."

Bucky pursed his lips. That wasn't going to work for him.

"He wants you to use him. He wants to know he's pleasing you. Right, Steve?" Tony spoke up.

Steve nodded, but Bucky glared at Tony.

"I didn't ask you." Bucky snapped.

Tony's eyes widened and his lip trembled at the harsh tone. 

"Shit. I'm sorry, baby. Come here."

Tony crawled over and Bucky pulled him onto his lap where he was kneeling. Bucky kissed his cheek.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. That was mean. You were just trying to help."

Tony nodded and hid his face in Bucky's neck.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. I just need Steve to tell me what he wants. I need to hear it from him. Okay?" Bucky said, gently, consoling the boy.

He wanted Tony to let go. To be soft and weak like he wanted to be. Instead of having to be defensive and on guard all the time.

Tony nodded.

"Okay, Daddy."

"Good boy. Go back to your spot."

Tony huffed, but did as he was told. He folds himself was only so willing, because he was excited that Steve was finally willing. Maybe that was just an excuse though. Steve squirmed when Bucky turned his expectant gaze on him.

"I'll do whatever you do with Tony, Buck. I'm okay with anything." He mumbled, embarrassed.

He didn't want to admit that he wanted to be hurt or treated like a girl, or humiliated. It was, well, humiliating. He liked that, but that didn't make it easy to ask for it. To put the desire into words. Or to do, for that matter. Being turned on by something, didn't necessarily make it easy.

Bucky smirked at that. He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. He patted his lap, and Steve's eyes widened.

"Come here, Stevie. Sit with me."

Steve's eyes widened, but he didn't move.

"I'm not okay with doing that. Plus, if we only did what I've done with Tony, we'd really only be making out. Besides, I really don't think you want the same thing that Tony wants, Steve. You don't have to sit with me, but there is something we need to talk about."

Bucky was almost positive that Tony was right. The few memories that he had of his time spent with Steve, sexually, were of Steve under him or being used by him. So, he didn't doubt what Tony said. He just wanted to play it safe. It was important that Steve felt comfortable opening up to him. That would most likely take time though. They, at least, needed to establish a safe word.

Steve hesitated slightly, before scrambling into Bucky's lap. He was bright red and ducked his head adorably, avoiding Bucky's eyes. Bucky smiled softly at him.

"I won't make you tell me what you want, if you don't want to, doll, but you're gonna have to give me something. I need to know what your safe word is, before we start."

Steve furrowed his brows in confusion, and glanced back at Tony. Tony was reluctant to answer, since he got snapped at last time, and he didn't really like that. He nodded encouragingly, instead.

"Um? I don't know what that means?"

Bucky raised a brow, then sent an incredulous look at Tony.

"Really? You guys have never talked about safewords?"

Tony shrugged, but looked away, embarrassed. Bucky shook his head in disbelief. Seriously? This is why they needed a daddy. Tony may play Dom, but he clearly wasn't responsible enough for the role.

"Okay, that's fine." Bucky said.

He was trying not to convey the irritation that he felt about Tony bossing around Steve, without even ensuring he had a way of stopping the play. Especially, since Tony had said that Steve liked to be hurt. Safewords were always useful, but they were definitely necessary, if you were going to play rough.

"A safeword is something you can say if you need to stop-"

"I won't need to stop." Steve rushed out.

Bucky narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"I'm not comfortable with that Steve. I'm not going to play with you, if I know you're not willing to stop, when things are too much for you."

"It won't be too much. I promise, Buck. I can take it." 

Bucky sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"The safeword's nonnegotiable, doll. We're not going to play without it."

Steve pouted, but nodded.

"Okay so we could use the traffic light system, unless you have something you'd rather use."

Bucky gave him the option, but he doubted Steve would, considering he hadn't even known what a safeword was. Bucky's attention was drawn to Tony, who was squirming and whining at the head of the bed. Tony didn't want to get snapped at for talking, but he did have something to say. So, he raised his hand. It was something he hadn't had to do, since he was a kid. It definitely made him feel embarrassed, but at least it got the point across.

Bucky chuckled.

"Say what you want say, Tony. You're such a good boy for getting permission from Daddy first."

Tony blushed, but grinned, feeling proud.

"I have a suggestion. For the safeword."

"What is it, angel?" Bucky prompted, when he didn't continue. 

"Pause, for well, pausing. Mercy for slower or softer. Halt to stop."

"What do you think, Stevie? Does that sound good?"

Steve nodded and smiled gratefully at Tony.

"Thanks, Tony."

Tony grinned back at him.

"You're welcome!" He chirped, very pleased with himself for helping.

Bucky laughed at their exchange, and patted Steve's thigh.

"Up you go then, doll."

Steve scrambled off of his lap and stood awkwardly next to him, waiting for further instructions. Bucky spreaded his legs, making a gap for Steve.

"On your knees."

Steve didn't hesitate to drop to his knees, shuffling in between Bucky's thighs. Bucky took a moment to just pet his hair, until Steve had relaxed some.

"You're not going to be able to use a safeword, when you're sucking me. I want you to tap my thigh if you want to stop."

"I won't." Steve said, immediately.

"It wasn't a question."

Steve swallowed.

"Yes, Da-sir." He corrected himself.

The words felt strange to Steve. He'd never called Bucky that before, but he didn't want to call him daddy. He wasn't sure this was anything more than sex. It'd be too much to call him daddy, if afterwards, Bucky expected him to just be his bestfriend. Steve was eager to have this though. Even if was sure that it'd hurt even more, to see Tony and Bucky together after this was over.

Bucky didn't miss the slip up, but he controlled his reaction and pretended to not notice.

"Good boy."

Steve bit his lip. He didn't want to correct Bucky. He just wanted to be good. Maybe Bucky didn't want to treat him like a girl anymore. Did he only do that back when they were teens, because it was considered wrong to be with a boy? Maybe that's why he had done it. Steve had always assumed Bucky had only used him, because there wasn't any girls around. Was he wrong about that? Clearly, Bucky did like men. If Steve had been wrong about that, then what else had he been wrong about?

Tony frowned when Steve didn't speak up. He knew that Steve didn't want to be called a boy. It looked like Tony would have to advocate for him, since he didn't seem willing to do it himself. He whined, until Bucky turned to look at him and raised a questioning brow.

"Daddy, Steve likes to be treated like a girl."

Steve blushed. Bucky glanced down at him, lifting his chin, when he refused to meet Bucky's gaze. Bucky does remembering Tony telling him that. He didn't really remember that himself, but he does recall thinking that Steve looked delicate and slender, like a dame. 

"Is that true, doll? Are you a good girl?"

Steve nodded as best he could with Bucky holding his chin. His face flaming. He was glad that Bucky didn't question it. He just moved on, like it was a completely normal thing to want. Steve was pretty sure it wasn't. Bucky reached into his sweats and pulled out his dick. He wasn't wearing any underwear.

Steve licked his lips. He immediately tried to take Bucky into his mouth. Steve whined, when Bucky's hand slipped into his hair and stopped him.

"So, greedy. Wait." 

Steve furrowed his brows in confusion and squirmed. Why did he have to wait?

Bucky was really just playing with him. He didn't have a reason for making him wait. Other than that he thought it was cute that Steve was getting frustrated. What an impatient little girl. He stroked his cheek and ran his finger through his hair. He thumbed over his lip. Each movement lazy and unrushed. It succeeded in frustrating the hell out of Steve.

He squirmed impatiently. Whined and pouted. He nuzzled against Bucky's hard cock. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Bucky conceded.

He encouraged Steve to take him into his mouth. His lips wrapped around him, sucking him in. Steve let Bucky control his movements. Pushing him down as far as he wanted, speeding up or slowing down on a whim. He was slightly disappointed that Bucky didn't force him down all the way and make him gag on it. He didn't complain though. He'd be good and let Bucky use him, however he wanted to.

Bucky didn't cum in his mouth either, and Steve couldn't help the miserable feeling that settled in his tummy, where his daddy's cum should have been. Not that Bucky was his daddy. He couldn't deny he wanted that though.

Bucky didn't make him deepthroat or swallow, because he didn't really believe Steve would tap out, even if he wanted to. He was just too eager to please. So, he cummed on his face instead, running his thumb over Steve's lip afterwards, and smearing the cum that painted them. He was beautiful covered in Bucky's cum. 

"God, you're gorgeous, baby. What a pretty little girl you are, covered in my cum. Just the way it should be."

Steve pouted. Bucky had a feeling he knew why. Steve wanted to swallow. Bucky just chuckled and kissed him. Sometimes little girls didn't get what they wanted. It was a daddy's job to always give them what they needed. Steve's eyes were still shut. Bucky carefully wiped the cum off of his lids, so he could safely open them.

"You're such a good girl, Stevie. I'm so proud."

Bucky refrained from calling himself Daddy. He was pretty sure Steve wanted that, but he wouldn't assume. He kinda wanted Steve to say it first, anyways.

"Thanks, Buck." Steve said, looking down shyly.

Bucky pulled Steve into his lap and kissed him. He sucked the cum off of his lips, biting down on his bottom lip, until Steve's whine turned into a moan. Then he bit harder. His teeth sinking into the flesh and tearing through it. Steve cried out in pain, clutching Bucky. So much for taking it easy in him. There was just something about Steve that made Bucky want to hurt him.

Bucky pulled back abruptly. Flashes of Steve sobbing, of his blood on Bucky's dick, of Steve's torn asshole, played in Bucky's mind. His eyes widened a fraction and Steve shrank away from him. Steve was worried that Bucky was disgusted with him. Even as tears rolled down his face. His dick twitched in his pants. Steve had clearly enjoyed the pain. He thought Bucky had realized he was a freak and wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe it was irrational, because Bucky had liked to hurt Steve. Then again, Steve had no reason to believe that Bucky remembers that. Until, he spoke his next words.

"Shit, Stevie. I remember making you bleed. I remember worrying that I had ruined you. I hurt you and you begged me for more." 

Steve's eyes were round. He remembers.

Bucky thumbed Steve's lip, smearing the blood across his face and mixing it with cum. The wound was already healing, barely noticable and no longer bleeding. Bucky didn't have to worry about ruining Steve anymore. Steve could take anything he gave him. The thought excited him to no end. Steve whimpered at the hungry look in his eyes. It was hard for him to deny that Bucky wanted him, when Bucky looked at him like that.

Shit, Bucky needed to reign it in. Just because Steve could physically take something doesn't mean he wanted to, or was mentally and emotionally in the right space to do so. Bucky kissed him once more.

"Go see Tony. We need to reward him for being such a good boy, don't we, doll?"

"Yeah." Steve breathed out.

He looked dazed. Steve had seen a glimpse of Bucky, of his Bucky, the one he'd spent those perfect days with all those years ago. It made him feel high. He wanted Bucky so badly. He wanted his daddy.

Bucky nudged Steve, and the girl scrambled off of his lap. His little girl. Words that he spoke so long ago fell off of his lips. Rolling off of his tongue as though it was only yesterday that he'd spoken them. 

"You're such a good little girl, Stevie. My pretty princess. Let Tony lick you clean. He wants to taste me on you. Don't you, angel?" Bucky caught Tony's eye.

The boy nodded, eagerly.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy. Go ahead and clean her off."

Steve felt all hot and bothered. Bucky had just called him 'her'. That shouldn't have made Steve moan, but it did. He whimpered as Tony's tongue lapped up the cum and blood, indiscriminately. Tony was more than eager to taste Bucky's cum. The blood didn't deter him in the slightest. Bucky praised them both when they finished and instructed Steve to make Tony feel good.

Steve looked at him questioningly.

"What do you want me to do, Buck?"

Bucky raised a brow, looking amused.

"Why don't you ask Tony what he wants from you?"

Bucky was willing to give Tony this, because the boy had been so good. Waiting patiently. Sharing his Daddy. Not complaining. He deserved to be spoiled.

Tony licked his lips.

"I want you inside of me."

Steve swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. He really didn't want to do that. He'd much rather let Tony use him, than use Tony.

"Bucky?" Steve questioned, nervously.

"You heard him. Be a good little slut and lay down. Tony's gonna ride you, baby."

Tony grinned.

He liked being pounded into, but he was more than happy to ride Steve. He'd been eager to get on Steve's cock since the first time he saw it.

He crawled over to Bucky, while Steve did as he was instructed. Bucky raised a brow at him, and Tony pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't rushed or rough, but rather sweet and languid. Bucky felt a surge of affection at how sweet his little boy was. People like to call him selfish and greedy. Maybe he could be at times, but there was a different side of him too. A side that he didn't show often. That side was sweet and shy. Vulnerable and trusting. It was no shock that a man in Tony's position, would have to hide it away.

"Thank you, Daddy." He whispered, as he pulled away.

"Go easy on him, Tony. I don't think he understands what his limits are." Bucky warned.

Tony scowled at him.

"And I'm not just talking about physical limits." Bucky added, when Tony opened his mouth to protest.

"Okay." Tony agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Bucky smirked and gave him a light smack on his ass. Tony yelped and glared at him.

"Go on. Enjoy yourself, doll."

Tony rolled his eyes, but grinned at Steve, who swallowed nervously. He propped himself up on his arms, when Tony crawled on top of him, but found himself being pushed back down.

"Just lay there. I get to use you. You're my reward. So, you need to be good and let me have my way with you." Tony teased.

Steve's cock leaked at Tony's words. God, he didn't think he could ever be this turned on from the thought of having someone on his dick. It had never interested Steve before. He always thought of it as being dominant taking charge. That's certainly not what was happening here.

Tony leaned down to kiss Steve. His hands trailed down his chest and pulled his stiff dick out of his pyjama bottoms. Tony was only wearing boxers, himself. He didn't need to wear much else, when he was sleeping in between two super soldiers.

Tony pulled back and looked at Bucky. He had a mischievous smirk on his lips and a sly gleam in his eyes. Bucky narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"What do you want, Tony?" Bucky asked, suspiciously.

The boy clearly wanted something.

Tony flashed him a grin that was all teeth. Bucky was steeling himself for the worst. Getting ready to have to tell the spoiled boy no, and then deal with the outcome of doing so.

"Help me, please, Daddy." Tony asked, innocently, fluttering his lashes.

Bucky sucked in a breath. He licked his lips as Tony glanced down at Steve's cock, and wriggled his ass, suggestively. Bucky sighed. Maybe he should have seen this coming. Tony was always trying to push him and Steve together. Bucky wouldn't mind, if he wasn't so concerned about how Steve felt about that.

Bucky's first instinct was to say yes. God, did he want to touch Steve and Tony. His second, more reasonable thought, was that he should say no. He didn't want to force this on Steve, because he was pretty sure that Steve wouldn't say no, even if he was uncomfortable with it. He settled on yes, when Steve practically moaned and squirmed under Tony.

Tony reached down and rubbed circles on his hip, soothing Steve. Something about Tony comforting Steve made Bucky feel very conflicted. He liked that Tony was soothing him. Tony was being kind and considerate. He also felt bitter about it. He wanted to be the one to provide comfort, to both of them.

Bucky sighed again.

"You're lucky that Daddy likes to indulge you, baby."

This was Tony's reward. There was no reason for Bucky to deny him what he wants. Bucky didn't really want to either. At least, not at the moment.

He gripped Steve's cock, his thumb rubbing over the head, where pearls of cum decorated it. He smeared the cum over the tip, enjoying the way Steve whined. Steve pouted, when Bucky pulled away. He grabbed lube out of the bedside table and slicked up his fingers. His other hand ran up Tony's sides, before stopping flat between Tony's shoulder blades.

He shoved the smaller boy down, so he was chest to chest with Steve, and tugged his briefs down to expose his ass. Bucky's fingers swirled around Tony's hole. Fuck, it was obvious that he was tight.

"How long's it been since you were fucked, doll?"

Tony pushed back against his fingers, trying to urge them inside. He whined when the slippery digits disappeared.

"Too long, Daddy."

"How long?" Bucky insisted.

Tony whimpered. He hid his face in Steve's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. Steve squirmed and whined, arching his neck to encourage Tony to do it again. He didn't.

"I don't know, Daddy. Years." He mumbled into Steve's neck.

Bucky hummed thoughtfully. He didn't really need to know more than that, but he pushed anyways. Maybe he just wanted to make the boy squirm in embarrassment. His fingers returned to his hole, teasing the rim.

"Guess."

Tony whined in protest. He didn't want to do this back and forth. He just wanted his daddy to open him up, and stick the dick inside of him.

"I don't know, Daddy."

"Try again, doll. Be honest."

Tony was bright red. His blush went down his neck and colored his skin beautifully.

"A long time. Two or three years. I have played with toys though. Just not much in the past couple of months." Tony confessed.

"Good boy. Tell Daddy who fucked your ass last, without Daddy's permission."

Tony whined.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. It's not fair. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. You're just a little boy. How could you know? Now tell Daddy who it was."

Tony glanced back at him, pouting. Steve squirmed under him. Bucky let his free hand squeeze Tony's ass, before sliding down to rub Steve's thigh, soothingly.

"Justin Hammer." Tony mumbled, sounding ashamed.

"Good boy. Thank you for telling me, doll. Noones ever going to fuck this little ass without Daddy's permission again."

With that, Bucky pressed a finger inside of him. Tony moaned and pushed back against him.

"D-Daddy!"

"You're so tight. Fuck. Sucking Daddy inside. What a greedy little ass you have, baby."

Steve squirmed under Tony, as the man rutted up against him. He rocked back and forth, pushing his ass back and grinding against Bucky's fingers, then rocking his dick against Steve. He moaned at the sensations, and Steve whimpered. Bucky's own dick was leaking and hard again. So ready to fuck one of these beautiful men, or both. Unfortunately, he had no plans to fuck either of them, yet.

Today he'd let the kids play. Seeing them with eachother, was certainly a treat for Bucky. He slipped a second finger into Tony. The boy arched his back, his ass up in the air.

"Please, Daddy. Please!" He begged.

Bucky kept his movements slow and precise. He curled his fingers to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Tony moaned and begged for more. Bucky indulged him and gave him what he asked for, adding another finger, but keeping his pace torturously slow. By the time he added a third finger, Tony was a mess under him, and Steve was desperate for attention.

Bucky finally slid his fingers out of Tony. Hishole clenched and unclenched. Tony whined from the sudden emptiness. Bucky ignored him and snagged up the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on Steve's dick. Steve whined at the cold feeling.

"Sorry, doll. I know it's cold. Here, let me help."

Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve, stroking his length. Steve whimpered and his hips bucked up into his fist. Bucky twisted his hand, and rubbed his palm against the head. Steve thrashed and jerked at the sensation. His dick was red and throbbing. Bucky had a feeling he wouldn't last too long. A wicked thought came to him and he smirked. Steve's eyes widened when he met Bucky's eyes and recognized the mean glint that flashed through them.

It reminded him so much of the Bucky he'd fooled around with so long ago.

"B-Bucky?"

"What is it doll?"

Steve just whined in response. Bucky was rubbing the tip of his dick between Tony's cheeks. Tony's hole quivered.

"Daddy, please." The boy begged.

"Please, what?"

"Please, put it inside."

Bucky chuckled and pressed the tip against his hole. He put the slightest of pressure on it, so it just barely breeched the entrance. The rim stretching to accommodate it. Then, Bucky pulled it back, rubbing it against the crease. Both of them were whining in protest. Tony pushing his ass back and Steve thrusting his hips up.

"I'll put it in. Don't you worry. _Bu_ _t_ -" Bucky paused for effect.

"Tony, you have to stop as soon as Steve cums."

They both groaned. Tony glanced down at Steve, with a look that insisted he last long enough for Tony to get off too. 

"Oh, and Tony? You don't get to cum." He said, in an off hand sort of way.

"What? Why? I'm being good!" He protested, instantly.

"I know. You're my good little boy. If you hold off, Daddy will reward you by making you feel so good."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll get spanked."

Tony grumbled about how unfair it was. His grumbling was replaced by a shout, as Bucky pressed Steve's dick into his hole.

Bucky went slow. He made sure to let Tony adjust to the size of the large appendage as it entered the tight space. Steve was a whimpering whining mess under him. Tony gritted his teeth. Bucky was being gentle, his hands on Tony's hips, guiding him down, but the intrusion was still uncomfortable. It'd been a while since he had something up there, and never anything this large. Steve was at least ten inches long, and he wasn't skinny, either. 

Tony squirmed, a sharp pain shooting up his spine, now that he was fully seated. He pushed up so he was sitting, impaled on Steve's dick, and hissed. Bucky gripped his hips tighter. Steve's hands were clawing at the sheets. Bucky held Tony still, until the pain dulled to no more than an uncomfortable stretch.

"Take it slow, baby. Don't hurt yourself." Bucky told him, when Tony started to rock his hips.

He nodded, panting. Steve squirmed under him. Being enveloped in Tony's heat, was overwhelming. The feeling was so unfamiliar. It wasn't unpleasant, by any means, just foreign. Tony rocked his hips a few times, before grinding down. They both moaned at the feeling. Fuck, Bucky could feel himself throbbing. He could probably cum just from watching them, if he wanted to. They were beautiful together. The sounds they made as Tony moved his hips, slow and languid, was such a turn on.

Bucky started stoking himself, grunting, as he fucked his own fist. It was almost painful to think he had two willing partners here and he was becoming bestfriends with his metal hand. It was worth it to see them together. To know they were both getting off on this. Tony, on having a dick inside him, and Steve, on being used. 

Steve was whining, and squirming under Tony. Tony was straddling him, his hips flush against Steve's. Never lifting, just rocking and circling. Tony was moaning as he moved, and Bucky knew he was getting close, his movements slightly less smooth. He decided to help Steve along.

"You're such a good toy. My beautiful little whore. Letting Tony use you, because that's what I want. I want you to give Tony what he wants. My spoiled little boy. You're making him so happy, Stevie. Look how pleased with you he is."

Bucky didn't really want them to stop, at this point, he still pulled Tony off, after Steve came.

The blond tensed up, Tony's hips still circling. His balls rose up and he moaned out Bucky's name as he shot his load into Tony. Tony wasn't offended by this. In fact, he found it deeply amusing. He was offended, when Bucky pulled him off of Steve's sensitive dick. Steve was relieved, because the heat and Tony's lazy movements, suddenly felt way too intense.

The boy whined, as Bucky pulled him into his arms, cum starting to leak out of his throbbing hole. His hips rutted against Bucky as his legs wrapped around his waist. Bucky rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his temple.

"Shh, it's okay. You did so good. My pretty boy. Let Daddy hold you."

"Daddy." He sobbed, so hard and desperate to cum.

His sob was echoed by Steve and Bucky's eyes flashed to Steve's stormy blue ones. He looked so vulnerable. So small, despite his large muscular body. He'd been wondering if Steve would call him daddy. Hearing him sob out the word, was beautiful. Bucky laid Tony down next to him. The boy whined and reached for him, but Bucky couldn't really hold them both. At least, not easily.

He leaned down and kissed Tony, to quiet him. One hand braced him, keeping his weight off of Tony. His other one ran up Steve's chest, wrapping lightly around his throat. Bucky pulled away from the boy. He let his hand slip around to grip the back of Steve's neck, leaning down to kiss him too. Bucky kept his mouth on Steve. Kissing and nipping at his lips. Sucking his neck. Nipping his collar bone. Biting on his nipples. His tongue swirling around the swollen buds to sooth them.

At the same time, his hand trailed down Tony's chest, grazing over his abs, that clenched at the feather light touch, before finally ghosting over his hard on. Tony mewled, thrusting his hips up, desperate for more pressure. For a release.

"You were so good, waiting for Steve to finish and holding off, because Daddy told you to. You did so good, baby boy. Daddy's so proud of you." Bucky mumbled against Steve's skin.

Bucky fondled him and Tony thrusted upwards. Bucky smirked down at him, before his lips found Steve's nipple. His boys eyes were screwed tight and his hands were twisted in the sheets. He removed his mouth from where it was latched onto Steve's nipple, making him whine. Bucky ignored him.

He shifted, to straddle Tony's thighs, but kept one hand on Steve's thigh, reassuring his little girl that he hadn't forgotten about him, even as his attention was turned away. His other hand wrapped around his and Tony's dick, stroking them. Bucky and Tony both hissed at the feeling. Tony rocked his hips, causing a delicious friction, as Bucky rubbed their precum up and down their shafts.

It didn't take long for them to cum. Tony came first, his thrusts get sloppier, until finally he stilled and came. He panted hard, coming down from his high. He started squirming and whining in distress as soon as his dick became overstimulated. Bucky was still stroking their dicks. He paused.

"I want to keep going, until I cum. Are you going to be okay?" He asked the boy.

"Fuck. It's too much. Please, don't stop." He whimpered.

Bucky raised a brow at the contradicting statement.

"Yes or no, Tony."

"I'm good. Fuck. Keep going."

"Let me know if you want me to stop."

Tony just nodded, his head thrown back, as Bucky continued. Tony whimpered and thrashed under him, but he didn't ask to stop. Bucky's eyes locked on where Tony was digging his nails into Steve's wrist, and he lost it. Having them both here. Knowing Tony was enduring this. Wondering if he only was willing to endure it to please his daddy. It was overwhelming. Bucky was overwhelmed, and so was Tony. By the looks of it, Steve was, as well.

Bucky's cum painted stripes on Tony's chest, along with his own cum that already decorated him.

Tony was spent. Bucky could see it in his eyes. The boy was exhausted. Bucky was hovering over him, nuzzling his cheek, when his eyes fluttered shut. He took that as his cue to turn his attention to Steve. With one last stroke of Tony's cheek and a kiss on his supple lips, he climbed off of him and over to Steve, collapsing next to the blond.

Tony turned to his side, breathing evening out as he curled up into Steve's side. Their cum getting Steve all messy. Bucky just smirked at the sight. The would definitely need a shower in the morning. He certainly didn't hate the thought of them sleeping, with cum crusting on them. Steve's cum was already dirtying the sheets under Tony.

Steve was worried that this was the moment where he'd be asked to just go back to being friends. Then, again that probably wouldn't come until the morning. When they all would pretend this never happened, and Steve would be expected to go along with it. He braced himself for rejection of some sort, and was shocked when it didn't come.

"You did so good, Stevie. My beautiful little girl. You were amazing. Daddy's so proud of you, princess."

Steve whimpered. It was everything he wanted, and he was so scared it would all be ripped away come morning.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. Shh, I'm sorry. I know I neglected you, while I helped Tony. Daddy's gonna help you now, pretty girl."

Bucky pulled Steve, so he was laying on top of him. Tony whimpered in his sleep at the loss of Steve's heat, but Bucky kept his attention on his little girl. He stroked Steve's hair, until his body went limp. His head flopped down on Bucky's shoulder. Their legs tangled together. Steve shivered, when Bucky lazily ran a hand down his spine, and it was like deja vue. Bucky swore he'd done this before, and Steve knew he had.

"I'm glad you joined us, doll. You were perfect. Pleasing me. Being a good fucktoy. Letting me use your mouth, and Tony use your dick. So perfect, sweetheart. So good. My perfect little girl."

The words kept on going, murmured in his ear, until Steve was fast asleep.

* * *

Steve woke up, with Bucky under him, and Tony curled up next to him. It was heaven, but he was terrified. He couldn't fight off the horrible feeling that this was it. The moment he was dreading had finally arrived. He just wanted this to last forever.

Tony stirred first, and Steve held his breath. He yawned and his eyes fluttered open. Steve bit his lip, worried about what Tony would say and do. Would he expect Steve to leave now. He had wanted Steve to sleep in their bed before, but did he still want that? 

His heart pounded in his chest, his mind racing in a terrible way, as Tony pushed himself up to a seated position and rubbed his eyes. Steve decided it was better to get this over with. He couldn't fight off the inevitable forever. He also was sure that Tony would be upset that he slept on his daddy all night. Bucky had called himself Steve's daddy too, but that didn't mean it was true. The negative voice in Steve's head told him that Tony and Bucky were going to be upset with him, no matter what he did.

He pushed himself up, with every intention of climbing off of Bucky and apologizing profusely to Tony. He froze, shocked, with one leg in between Bucky's. Tony flashed the hugest grin at him.

"You stayed." He commented, sounding absolutely delighted.

Steve sucked in a breath. It was such a different response than he'd been expecting, he didn't even know how to respond. He honestly couldn't fathom why he was so pleased to see Steve. Even though, logically, he knew Tony had wanted them all to be together. He certainly hadn't been subtle with his intentions. Still, the voice in Steve's head denied the possibility that Tony could want this. Could want him. Could want him and Bucky to be together.

He shouldn't have been shocked though. Tony had told him this was the perfect solution. That Bucky could be both of their daddies.

Steve blinked owly back at him.

Tony just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve scrunched up his face. They both had morning breath. He didn't complain though. He let Tony push his tongue into his mouth and rub their tongues together, despite the foul taste. Tony pulled back after just a moment, and Steve was relieved.

His relief wavered, when Tony frowned at him.

"Bucky was right, wasn't he?"

Steve's heart raced. He furrowed his brows in confusion. What was Bucky right about? Did he tell Tony that this was a mistake?

"You're not going to try to stop us? I don't know about you, but I'd stop either of you if you tried to kiss me before you brushed your teeth."

"I-" Steve cut himself off.

He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to say he wouldn't stop them, because Bucky hadn't seemed to like that much.

"Would you ever even consider using your safeword?"

Steve was even more confused now. Tony's words and the concern that laced them, didn't make sense to him. His scattered thoughts tried to form something comprehensible. Safeword. The word swirled through his mind. It took him a moment to remember what it meant. To recall what Bucky had said about safewords being something you say when you want to stop. Steve couldn't even remember the words he'd been given. He'd disregarded them, because he had no plan of stopping. Doing so would disappoint Bucky and Tony. All he wanted to do was please them. He'd endure anything, if it meant pleasing them.

Tony sighed at Steve's confusion.

"What are your safewords, Steve?"

Steve was drawing a blank. His eyes shifted away, darting around the room, trying to draw the answer from somewhere, anywhere. He wanted to be good. He wanted to answer the question. Steve hadn't noticed that Bucky had woken up. He flinched when the body under him shifted. Bucky was sitting up now. His arms circled Steve's waist, keeping him from escaping.

"Stevie? Answer the question." Bucky ordered, not unkindly, but there was a serious edge to his voice.

Steve sobbed, his eyes tearing up. He couldn't. He didn't know the answer.

"Fuck." Bucky swore.

Steve flinched at his frustrated tone. He had been bad. He didn't remember what they'd told him, like he was supposed to. Now they definitely wouldn't want to keep him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry. I'll be good. I promise. I'll be good." Steve sobbed.

His eyes were cast down. He couldn't stand to meet Bucky's eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment they held.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not mad at you."

It was true. He wasn't mad at Steve. He was mad at himself. He should have known better. He knew Steve wouldn't use them, so he shouldn't have played with him. What was even worse though, is that he didn't even bother to remind Steve of his safewords. Hadn't bothered to make sure he actually knew them. Even if Steve had wanted to use them, he wouldn't have been able to, because he couldn't remember them. That wasn't on Steve. That was on Bucky. He should have stayed on top of it. He was the daddy, afterall. It was his responsibility to make sure that his kids played safe, not theirs.

Bucky held him and soothed him, until he calmed down. Then, Tony suggested they shower and get breakfast.

Everything was fine, or at least it seemed fine, but it wasn't. Steve couldn't get over the fact that he'd made a mistake. Both Tony and Bucky had reassured him, more than once that they weren't mad at him, and he hadn't done anything wrong. He couldn't seem to believe them. He knew he'd been bad.

His feelings were so messed up. He was so overwhelmed and confused and he needed to get away. He had been so scared that they would walk away, but now he was the one walking away. He was running away from his fears. Fleeing what he perceived as a dangerous situation.

Tony and Bucky were chatting idly at the table. Steve had barely touched his food. He felt ill. He probably wouldn't be able to keep down the few bites he had managed to eat. The feeling of discontent grew inside of him. Bucky kept sending him worried looks. Tony was frowning. It was too much. Way too much.

He shot up.

They both looked concerned.

"Steve?"

"What's wrong, Stevie?"

Steve ignored their questions, shaking his head. The voice in his head was screaming at him and he needed to leave. This was too much.

"I can't- I can't do this."

He rushed to the elevator, they were calling his name, but he barely noticed. He exited the building and heaved on the sidewalk. Before wiping his mouth and stumbling down the street. People gave him horrified and concerned looks, but he was too lost in his head and the horrible emotions inside of him, to take notice.

* * *

Later that evening, when he returned, after going to Sam's and spending the day curled up and crying on his couch. It was only long enough to grab his sketch pad and fancy drawing pencils. Two sets of eyes followed him. Tony tried to talk to him. 

"I don't think we should do this again." Was all Steve said, as he left, heading back to Sam's.

* * *

Tony was furious. He wanted to demand that Steve talk to them, but Bucky made him promise not to. It wasn't their place to push this on him. Tony insisted he was just scared. Even if that was the case, Bucky still held firm, that if Steve wanted space, they needed to give it to him. So, Tony begrudgingly did as he was told, and left Steve alone.

After a week, he came back to the tower. He wasn't distant, but he didn't bring up what happened. He did exactly what he'd been scared they would do, and pretended it had never happened.

They were all on the common floor with the rest of the Avengers a few days later. Bucky laid his head down in Steve's lap, letting his eyes close as Steve brushed his fingers through his hair.

"You had a thing for Agent Carter, didn't you Steve?" Clint teased.

Steve shrugged, but didn't deny it.

"Peggy was nice to me, even when most girls just overlooked me."

A memory of the woman flashed across Bucky's eyelids. His eyes snapped open and he shot up. Steve's eyes widened at the sudden movement. Bucky was on his feet in the blink of an eye. A feral feeling coursing through him. He pulled Steve up by his shirt, slamming him back down on the couch and crawling on top of him.

"Bucky! What are you-?"

"Shut up, Steve! I don't ever wanna hear you say that name again." Bucky snarled.

He didn't know why he was so pissed off. He couldn't understand why it was that Peggy had caused this sudden rage, but Bucky knew this was her fault. He had some lingering feelings. Pain. Anger. Resentment. They were all bubbling up to the surface. He had been trying so hard to give Steve space, to not push him, and now he had Steve trapped under him. It was like Bucky's logic and reasoning had been thrown out the window and his emotions had taken control.

"Bucky?" Steve breathed out, his eyes searching the blue ones hovering above him.

Bucky's fist was still curled up in his shirt, threatening to rip it from how hard he was gripping the fabric. Steve's shirt had rode up, revealing his washboard abs. Steve stared up at him. His eyes were hooded over with lust. Bucky was straddling his hips, but he felt the urge to position himself between his legs instead. To spread them apart and fuck him raw.

Tony cleared his throat and Bucky's eyes snapped up to his. He glanced around the room. He'd completely forgotten about the rest of the avengers that were there. Steve seemed to have forgotten that, too. He blushed furiously under Bucky. His hands came up to push against Bucky's chest, trying to dislodge him.

That just made Bucky scowl at him. He released his shirt snatching up his wrists and pinning them above his head. The past and the present were suddenly so blurred in Bucky's mind. He wasn't sure where he was anymore. For all he knew, they were sixteen years old, trapped together behind a sheet of snow.

"Don't push me away, princess." Bucky sneered.

Steve glared at him, glancing at his friends and squirming in Bucky's hold.

"Bucky, stop!"

Bucky narrowed his eyes. Words flitted through his mind. Don't stop, even if I beg ya to. He could hear Steve's words playing in his head. He smirked down at him.

"No."

Steve whined. Tony put a hand up to halt Thor, when he started to stand up. Steve had confessed to Tony how rough he would play with Bucky. He wasn't sure Steve was an exhibitionist, but he definitely enjoyed being humiliated and dominated. Tony would step in, if Bucky tried to fuck him in front of everyone. Otherwise, he'd let this play out.

"Tony-" Bruce started to say.

"My tower, my rules. Don't like it, then leave." Tony said, firmly, cutting him off.

Clint sighed and stood up.

"Come on. Let's let them have their fun. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not much of a voyeur."

There were nods and mumbles of agreement as everyone stood and followed Clint to the elevator.

"Tony?" Clint called to him.

"Oh, I'm definitely a voyeur." Tony said, smirking.

Clint rolled his eyes and the elevator doors shut behind the group.

Tony turned his eyes back to the two men on the couch. Bucky was glaring at Steve, who was glaring back at him.

"Why are you challenging me?" Bucky asked.

He sounded angry, but also confused. Like he honestly didn't understand.

Steve scoffed.

"'Cause you're being an asshole! You can't tell me what to say."

Bucky groaned, frustrated.

"I remember you liking this. I don't remember much, but I can remember you liking this."

"No, Buck. This is not the same as you dominating me in bed. I defied you all the time when we were younger. You always hated it. You wanted me to stop getting in fights, but I never did. You always had to step in and save me. I never gave up though. You told me to stop trying to enlist. I never listened. Me, being submissive sexually, doesn't mean you can control my life."

Bucky furrowed his brows. He couldn't remember the things Steve was describing. He could remember him begging for more. Begging Bucky to hurt him, to fuck him harder. Right now, his memories were overriding his sense of reason. He was struggling to reel himself back in.

"You liked this." Bucky said again, terribly confused.

Steve groaned in annoyance.

"Get off me, Buck."

Bucky felt the need to put him in his place. He swallowed. He didn't think Steve would appreciate that, and he couldn't quite understand why. He managed to pull back, letting Steve push himself up. He was still straddling him, studying the man under him. Steve rubbed at his wrists and grumbled under his breath, his cheeks still pink.

Tony observed the whole scene, like it was an interesting science project.

"I don't understand." Bucky admitted, his thoughts and memories still muddled.

Steve sighed. His eyes were trained on his wrists.

"I know what you're remembering, Buck. You're not wrong, it's just, complicated. Those memories are from when we were snowed in all alone. It was a couple days that felt like a fantasy. We were caught up in eachother. In physical pleasure. It wasn't real. You were horny and playing with me. I was desperate and I let you, but after-" Steve took a deep breath. "Afterwards, you pretended like it had never happened. It was- I just- I can't do that again, Buck. I can't do this."

Bucky furrowed his brows at Steve. He was trying hard to recall what Steve was describing to him, but he didn't remember the after. He only had snippets of memories. Of Steve under him. Crying. Whining. Making the most lewd sounds. Begging him for more, harder. Hurt me. Don't. Stop. I can't. Please.

They were all so wrapped up together, Bucky had a hard time separating them. Distinguishing between them. Sorting them out. Bucky wondered how many of the images flitting through his mind were even real, and how many were just fantasies his mind had concocted. Steve could see how lost Bucky was. He had finally looked up, and he hated the uncertainty he saw when he did.

"Look, I know you mean well. I know you're confused. It's fine. Really. It is. I just need you to remember that what you're remembering, isn't what's happening now. You can't tell me what to do, and you definitely can't pin me down in front of my friends and then refuse to get off of me. I'm the Captain. I lead this team. You don't get to dominate me in front of my own team." Steve's voice was firm, determined.

Bucky saw a flash of a scrawny Steve staring at him just like that. He swallowed and nodded. Bucky felt ashamed as his mind settled. Memories of talking about consent with his therapist filtered back in. Shit. Steve had told him to get off, and he'd said no. They didn't have an established safeword, not that any Steve actually remembered. Steve hadn't told him that it was okay to ignore it if he said stop. He had done it anyways.

Tony decided that the tension was too much. He stood up and plopped down in Steve's lap. Steve raised a brow at him, but wrapped his arms around his waist. Tony's feet were dangling off the couch, just grazing the ground. There was barely enough space between where Bucky was sitting for him to be there. He was squeezed inbetween the two super soldiers. Bucky couldn't help but feel like an outsider when he saw Steve's arms around Tony. He once again wondered if Steve just wanted Tony to himself.

"Well, this was fun and all, but I'm bored now." Tony said.

Both men rolled their eyes at him and Tony grinned. Bucky still hadn't made a move to get up. Tony took advantage of the opportunity, and pulled him in for a kiss. Tony wasn't obedient the way Bucky could remember Steve being. He liked to bottom and he liked being dominated, but he didn't just give away the control, at least he never did before Bucky. If you didn't fight him for it, you weren't going to get it. The catch was, that if you didn't take it from him, he'd leave. He had no interest in running the show. It was really a miracle that he and Steve had lasted as long as they had.

Bucky took control of the kiss. Tony moaned into his mouth. Steve was frozen under them, entranced by the sight in front of him. Bucky manhandled Tony. Lifting him up and turning him until he was straddling Steve too.

Their mouths never broke apart. Tony melted against Bucky, enjoying the way he so easily manipulated his body. Bucky ended the kiss, shoving Tony back, until he was pressed up against Steve. Bucky grabbed his legs, tugging them until his shoes were flat against the leather cushions, his legs bent. Bucky was still straddling Steve, Tony's legs were on the outside of his, spread open by Bucky's thighs.

Bucky leaned back down and reclaimed his lips, shoving past them. His hands pushed up Tony's shirt, tweaking his nipples and rolling them between his fingers. Then, they returned to Tony's hips, squeezing. Tony groaned as Bucky ground his hips against him, holding Tony still. Steve shifted under them. He was insanely turned on.

Bucky smirked against Tony's lips and chuckled. Tony pulled away and glanced back at Steve.

"Alright there, Steve?" He teased.

"Yeah sure. I don't know. Maybe." He rambled.

Tony laughed and twisted his upper body enough to kiss Steve. Steve whined into the kiss and Bucky sucked in a sharp breath. Seeing them together was way hotter than should be legal. He didn't think he'd ever get over the sight of the two of them. They were beautiful. Bucky stood up and they broke apart, glancing questioningly at him.

Bucky smirked.

"Do you still have that box of panties, Tony?"

Steve's eyes widened.

"You told him about that?" He accused.

Tony grinned.

"Of course, I did!"

* * *

Steve was beet red as he stood in the middle of the penthouse with a pair of hot pink panties on. He was horrified, but also insanely turned on. He didn't think he'd ever understand how being humiliated could make him aroused. He wanted to run and hide from their gazes. They were scanning him hungrily, like they wanted to devour him. Steve squirmed. This was so embarrassing.

"What are your safewords?" Bucky asked.

Steve rolled his eyes. He felt like he was being quizzed. He'd already been reminded twice, and they haven't even done anything yet. Well other than force him to try on a dozen pairs of panties and grope and fondle him. They haven't fucked him though, but he really hoped that's where they were headed with this. He had been given a stern talk about limits and the importance of safewords. He'd also been asked a whole bunch of embarrassing questions about what he did and didn't want.

He'd learned knew terms he didn't know like exhibitionism, which he wasn't a fan of, but Tony said he might like it, since he liked to be humiliated. Steve wasn't convinced, so they promised not to make him do anything in public or around the tower. He made sure to tact that last part on, at the sly smirk on Tony's face when he made the promise. Which had led to Tony pouting.

Dacryphilia and somnophilia, were both things he was okay with. He liked the idea of being a hurt, but wasn't interested in hurting them, so Tony said he definitely wasn't a sadist, but he was a masochist. It was a lot. All these terms being thrown around. Maybe that's why he'd been reminded of his safewords. Or maybe it was because Steve had told Bucky he didn't want him to stop, even if he said no or begged him to. Which definitely contradicted the way he'd reacted when Bucky didn't stop on the common floor.

So, maybe it was a good thing for Steve to have safewords.

"Mercy for slower or softer. Halt to stop. Pause to pause." He listed.

"Good girl. Why don't you do a twirl for us, baby?"

Steve spun around, despite the extreme embarrassment he felt in doing so.

"Slower." Tony called.

Steve huffed, but slowed his pace. He yelped when Bucky smacked his ass and glared at him. Bucky just smirked and glanced down at Steve's leaking cock. It was impossible to hide his arousal when he was wearing nothing but a strip of lace. Seriously, there was nothing decent about this current pair. They could barely be considered underwear. More like floss, in Steve's opinion. They felt weird, riding up his ass and Steve was not stoked.

He bit his lip when Bucky shifted himself in his pants. Tony was equally as hard. That did make Steve feel good. They liked it. They liked him like this. A warm feeling swelled in his chest. Maybe it was pride or affection. Maybe it was even love. Steve wasn't sure, the heat in his cheeks was too distracting.

"What do you think, Tony? I think these might be the ones."

"I agree. Though, it's a shame we didn't get to see him in all of the other pairs. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to make him put on a fashion show for us again."

"What a shame. It really is so taxing having to watch him prance around in panties."

Steve glared at them. Their damn teasing.

"I don't prance." He grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Ah, don't be like that, doll, or next time Daddy will make you wear heels, too."

Steve didn't think he could get redder, but somehow he managed it. His flush went all the way down his back.

He still had worries and fears. His insecurities wouldn't disappear over night, but he was willing to trust them. To trust Bucky. He wanted to do this. He wanted to be with them. It was a lot. It was painful. He wanted it. All of it. He wanted them to hurt him, until it was too much, and then hurt him more.

He whimpered.

"Hurt me, please, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> That turned out longer than I expected it too, but I still have things that I didn't fit into it. So, I do intend to add another part to this series.
> 
> How do we feel about Steve in heels? 
> 
> I'm down with it.
> 
> Definitely, want to write a scene of them playing while he wears panties. I haven't written the next part, so feel free to leave suggestions. Tell me what you want to see happen and I just might throw it in there, guys


End file.
